The Fairy and The Dragon Slayer
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Natsu gets in a argument with Grey about the existence of fairies. Wanting to prove Grey wrong, Natsu sets out to find the small forest creatures. He comes across a fairy named Lucy who was taught that humans bring destruction and they are to be feared. Can Natsu show the little fairy humans aren't all bad or will he only make matters worse? NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

"Ice shit, I swear fairies are real! I mean we're called Fairy Tail for a reason!" Natsu yelled at Grey.

"Flame head, there is no such things as fairies! They aren't real!" Grey said; irritated.

"I'll prove it to you guys!" Natsu hissed.

"Good luck Salamander!" Gajeel laughed along with Grey.

"I'll show you!" Natsu stormed out of the guild.

"Do you think he'll prove it?" Grey questioned.

"I don't know Grey." Erza said from behind him.

"Guess we'll have to see."

* * *

><p>"I'll prove to them!" Natsu groaned walking down the dirt path. "I know they're-"<p>

"Guys come on. We have to hurry before humans come!" A little voice chirped.

"Calm down Levy. No one is coming." Another voice stated. Natsu hid behind a tree watching three tiny figures fly out in the open. One was blonde haired and brown eyes. She wore a purple leafy like skirt with a purple bikini top. She had tiny vines and flowers along her legs that were matching to her skirt and top. Her hair was straight down and she had a little pink flower that held her hair in place. The other one had short blue hair. She wore a orange leaf like dress, tiny vines and flowers down her legs like the blonde only orange to match her dress. She also had a light orange head band. The last one had long blue hair, slightly darker. She wore a long blue dress that covered her legs. She had a branch like head band.

"Lucy, Juvia thinks humans will come soon." The dark blue haired girl said.

"Relax Juvia, we're perfectly fine." Natsu approached the fairies, unknowing to them.

_'Ha I knew it! Fairies are real!'_ Natsu thought. The blonde one turned around right to see Natsu.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

"What-" The light blue haired girl looked and seen Natsu. "Ahhhhh!" They all flew in different directions.

"Hey! Wait!" Natsu followed them. The blonde one stopped flying away from him and charged towards him.

"What are you doing Lucy?!" The dark haired girl screamed at her.

"I'm gonna defeat him!" The blonde yelled at her. She punched Natsu in the cheek. Natsu just raised an eyebrow at her. "Well it was worth a shot.."

"Can you just listen to me?! I'm not going to hurt you." Lucy was about to fly away until Natsu grabbed her in his fist. He held her tightly when she tried to squirm.

"Let me go!"

"You're a fairy?" Natsu ignored her demand.

"What's it to you?!" The blonde hissed.

"Whoa no need to get mad. I'm Natsu. What's your name?"

"U-uh L-Lucy.." Lucy answered. "Those are my friends Levy and Juvia." Lucy slightly tilted her head back to the blue haired girls a little bit away. Natsu looked over at them and smiled.

"So fairies are real! I was right!" Natsu cheered fist pumping his other fist that wasn't holding Lucy.

"C-congrats. Now let me go." Lucy squirmed slightly. She had a look of fear on her face.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Natsu questioned.

"My dad told me humans only bring destruction and mayhem. They are monsters." Lucy glared at Natsu. Natsu gave her a slight glare back making Lucy shrink deeper into his hand.

"Not all humans are like that." Natsu huffed.

"I don't believe you. Levy, Juvia. I should have listened to my father today. He told me not to adventure out here and I did anyways. If I die can you tell him I love him." Lucy called out to her two friends.

"What do you want us to do?" Levy asked.

"Go back to the village but don't tell anyone about me with a human. I'll try to take him on." Lucy responded.

"Juvia trusts in Lucy. Juvia will see Lucy when you get back." Juvia and Levy flew fast through the forest. Lucy looked up at Natsu and Natsu stared back. He seen something glowing in his hand before a sudden pinched made him let her go. Lucy's hands were glowing yellow as she held up her fists.

"You seriously want to fight me?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"To protect me and my village, I'll do whatever it takes."

"For the last time I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Natsu set his whole body on fire. Lucy stared at him even more scared.

"My dad was right!" Lucy shot a little golden ball at him that didn't seem to affect Natsu at all.

"You do realize if I flick you, you'll basically be KO'ed right?" Natsu let his fire die down. Lucy glared at him while Natsu had a small smirk. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"You will anyways!" Lucy shot another gold beam at him but Natsu just stood there, unaffected. Lucy flew up to him and started punching his chest. Natsu stared down at the blonde with per amusement. He grabbed her wings and pulled her up to his face where she was squirming.

"I wont hurt you." He said softly. Lucy stopped squirming and stared at him with a shocked look on her face. "Lets start over." Natsu held out his hand only it looked really big to Lucy. "Hi I'm Natsu. And you are?"

"I'm L-Lucy." Lucy grabbed his index finger shyly; giving it a slight shake.

"I have to take you to Fairy Tail! I can show all the guys that I was right!" Natsu cheered.

"Uh I-I cant.." Lucy muttered.

"Why?!" Natsu let go of Lucy's wings so she was fluttering in front of his face.

"I'm not suppose to be talking to you let alone go somewhere with you."

"Come on! Pleeeeeease! I swear I'll tell no one and you can stay as long as you like!" Natsu gave her a assuring smile.

"F-fine.." Natsu's smile increased.

"Yay! To Fairy Tail!"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu and Lucy arrived at Magnolia. Lucy felt nervous seeing all the people around and staring at her.

"N-Natsu... I'm scared.." Lucy whispered in his ear.

"If anyone hurts you, I'll burn them to a crisp." Natsu looked over at her and smiled. Natsu and Lucy reached a building where it was rowdy and loud. Natsu opened the door with Lucy following behind him closely. "I'm back!" Natsu called out.

"Welcome back Natsu." Erza came up to him. Erza noticed Lucy and gasped. "You actually found a fairy!" Erza advanced to Lucy making Lucy curl up and shut her eyes.

"Erza you're scaring her!" Natsu growled slightly.

"Natsu watch your tone!" Erza barked then turned to Lucy. "Hi I'm Erza. And who are you."

"L-Lucy." Lucy stuttered shyly. Mira walked over to Lucy squealing at how cute she looked.

"Hi Lucy! I'm Mirajane. You can call me Mira!" Mira squealed making Lucy almost jump out of her skin. Lucy was about to say something until a chair flew at her making her hit the wall with a bang. Lucy winced at the pain in her back and held her head.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" Natsu hissed. Natsu ran over to Lucy and picked her up in the palm of his hand. "You okay? I should warn you, we have a wild side." Natsu slightly grinned. Lucy was trembling.

"C-can I-I go now?" Lucy asked in a scared tone.

"I think I made you more scared of humans then before. I wanna prove to you humans can be nice!" Natsu had determination written all over his face.

"Wait, she's scared of humans?" Erza came up behind him. Grey came and looked at Lucy.

"You actually found a fairy. I cant believe it." Grey smiled at Lucy. "Names Grey. I heard you're Lucy, am I right?" Lucy nodded shyly, sitting in Natsu's hand.

"Natsu~" A chirpy voice called out to him, tackling Natsu in a hug. Natsu dropped Lucy on the table. Lucy let out a little 'oof'.

"Lisanna. Hey." Lisanna looked at Lucy and had this dangerous aura around her.

"Hi Lucy. I'm Lisanna." Lisanna slightly hissed. Lucy felt even more scared now.

"Natsu you idiot! You dropped Lucy!" Grey hissed at Natsu before picking Lucy up.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu gave her a smile. Lucy looked around to see all the humans. She felt scared as if she wanted to cry. Lucy felt tears in her eyes.

"Natsu! You idiot! You made her cry!" Erza hissed. Lucy fluttered up and flew to the door so fast she could barely control herself.

"Luce!" Natsu called out to her running after her. Lucy stopped when people were coming in then went in another direction. Lucy looked all around for a way out, silently crying. "Lucy!" Lucy seen a hole in the wall and flew in it as far as she could go. Lucy sniffled; scared for her life. "Lucy." Natsu called to her softly outside. Natsu peek in the hole to see Lucy sobbing.

"We scared her." Grey looked down.

"Lucy~" Natsu called out to her. "Please come out. We wont scare you anymore." Natsu walked away from the hole only to find Lucy bolting out as fast as she could do the door. Natsu ran after her. "Lucy please wait!" Natsu managed to catch her. He brought her up to his shoulder and moved one hand over her back. He bent his head down; his chin by her head.

"W-what is this?" Lucy asked.

"A hug. We're sorry for scaring you." Natsu said softly. "Can you give us another chance?" Lucy was surprised by his sudden action. Never in her life she would ever imagine talking to a human let along hug one.

"O-okay." Natsu pulled back, then pulled her to his chest and squeezing her in a death hug. "N-Natsu.." Natsu realized he was almost killing her and let her go.

"Sorry. Got excited in the moment." Natsu scratched his cheek, awkwardly.

"So when do I go back?" Lucy asked.

"When do you wanna go home?" Natsu tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I don't wanna go home. Maybe when nightfall comes, I can just find a tree in the out of town and sleep there. Then I can fly far away from home."

"Why don't you wanna go home? I thought you wanted to protect your village when I first met you."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my village. My dad is the king of our tribe and he wants me to be trapped all day in my room. He also wanted to marry me off. I don't wanna go home." Lucy sighed rubbing her face.

"Stay here! You could join Fairy Tail!"

"I-I don't know.." Natsu got excited thinking of Lucy staying at Fairy Tail.

"Pwease~ You could stay with me and you could see how nice humans are!" Natsu held his hands together while giving the little fairy puppy eyes.

"F-fine." Before Lucy knew it, she was slammed into Natsu's cheek while he rubbed his cheek on her tiny cheek.

"You wont regret this Lucy! We can get you a Fairy Tail symbol!" Natsu didn't even let go of Lucy. He just ran to Mira. "Mira! Lucy's gonna join Fairy Tail!"

"Really?! That's so great!" Mira smiled. Mira took out the stamper but it was so huge. "Where would you like it and what color?"

"H-hand please a-and pink." Mira pushed the stamp on her hand. Once the stamper was taken off, a little Fairy Tail symbol was on Lucy's hand. "How?! When the stamp is so big!" Lucy looked at her hand in confusion.

"It shrinks or grows to fit the person." Mira explained with a smile.

"Only one thing to say now." Grey stated.

"And what's that?" Lucy questioned. Natsu gave her a smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

So it's been three months since I joined Fairy Tail. I am starting to trust humans a little more. Man they can be loud, funny and loads of fun! I miss Levy and Juvia though. I wonder if they went looking for me or told anyone. I feel as if Lisanna doesn't like me though. She just glares at me alot when I'm with Natsu. I don't know why. Me and Natsu have become best friends though!

"Hey Luce!" Natsu broke me out of my train of thoughts. He bonked my head with his index finger.

"Natsu~ You know I hate getting bonked!" I groaned. He just smirked and messed my hair with his index finger.

"Natsu~" Lisanna purred. Lisanna looked at me then glared. "How's it going, fairy?"

"Uh good? I guess." I don't know how to take this women. She like keeps glaring at me.

"Natsu wanna go on a mission?" Lisanna smiled at him. I feel slightly jealous. Maybe I sorta like Natsu... But I know he'd never like me back because firstly I'm like two inches tall. Secondly he probably wants someone strong and well... not a fairy.

"Sorry Lisanna. I have things to do." Natsu answered.

"Like what?!" She slightly hissed at him.

"Clean my house is one of them." Finally! He's gonna clean it!

"By yourself?!"

"No. With Lucy of course!" Wait! Wait! Wait! Who said I volunteered for that?! I fluttered up in between Natsu and Lisanna. I stared Natsu in the eyes and had my arms crossed.

"Natsu who said I was going to help you?!"

"I did, silly." Then he bonked my head, again! He knows I hate it when he does that! I just sighed knowing I wont win this. I was about to say something until I noticed two figures that were my size in black cloaks hiding behind a barrel on the shelf. I fluttered over to them but then I realized who they were.

"Levy?! Juvia?!" I looked at them in disbelief.

"Lucy!" They cried out at the same time. We all hugged and laughed like idiots.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You never came back to the village so we went looking for you and now we found you!" Levy explained. I was about to say something before I turned around to see Natsu staring at me, Levy and Juvia.

"Lucy it's your fairy friends!" Natsu ran over to us scaring Levy and Juvia. "Hi! Remember me?" Natsu smiled at them.

"Y-yeah. Juvia remembers yo-" Juvia stopped talking when she saw Grey walking over. "L-Lucy who is that?"

"That's Grey." I saw Juvia fly over to Grey and smiled at him. She had hearts in her eyes and sat on his shoulder. Grey looked at her awkwardly. Levy was eyeing Gajeel and slightly blushed.

"Lu-chan who's that?"

"Gajeel." I stated. Levy fluttered over to him shyly. Guess they trust humans more, just a tad. I was about to go join them until a hand blocked my way.

"Nu-huh~ We gotta clean my house." Natsu smirked then rubbed my head with his index finger.

"I swear one day I will cut off your finger." I crossed my arms before flying out of the guild; followed by Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Put that over there." Natsu instructed. I was struggling to carry three of his shirts. So it's almost supper and me and Natsu have been cleaning all afternoon. His house actually looks pretty nice. I somehow managed to put his three shirts in his dresser, after that... I collapsed on the floor. Natsu walked over to me and kneeled down; picking me up.<p>

"Tired?" Natsu asked. I nodded, my face facing his palm. "Relax we can eat now and I think we're done for today." I just lifted a hand in the air and stuck my thumb up for 'yay'. Natsu chuckled at me before walking towards the table. He gently sat me on the table. Natsu placed a pea in front of me. Considering I am small I usually don't eat alot. Well considered to humans. I munched on my pea and watched Natsu walk around the kitchen whistling a unknown tune. He looked at me and smiled softly. I blushed and turned away; so embarrassed caught in the act of staring at him.

* * *

><p>After supper, me and Natsu decided to sleep. I had a tiny bed in his room that was all away across the room from Natsu's. I turned over to Natsu and seen him slightly trembling and sweating in his sleep. I fluttered over to him and pulled the blankets up over him. I was about to fly away until Natsu reached out to me and pulled me to his chest in a death grip. I froze on spot, trying to squirm out of his grasp.<p>

"Don't go Lucy." Natsu's voice came out tired and trembled.

"A-are you okay?" I asked with concerned.

"I-I had a nightmare." Natsu muttered but I picked it up. "Pl-please... Just this once."

"Alright Natsu." I smiled up at him. I gasped when I felt him hug me tighter.

"Thanks Luce. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Natsu."

* * *

><p>I woke up that early morning. Only to come to realization... My face is being pressed against Natsu's cheek as he laid on me basically. I don't know how I ended up under his face but I did!<p>

"Natsu." I whispered, trying to wake him up. He's kinda crushing me but at least I can breathe.

"Hmm." Natsu groaned.

"Wake up."

"Five more minutes." Natsu turned his face so his face was facing the pillow. Oh my Gosh! My face is literally a millimeter away from Natsu's lips. I can feel his hot breathe tickle my face.

"N-Natsu..."

"Hmm." He whined like a baby. That was kinda cute... No it wasn't!

"Wake up." Natsu just groaned before opening his eyes. He looked down at me and had a small smirk.

"You probably didn't want me to wake up, did ya?" Natsu whispered huskily in my face.

"I uh... I-I... Of c-course I-I did..." Natsu slightly backed up and I was free. Just then Natsu feel right back asleep. You serious?! So quickly! Natsu turned so he was facing me, light snores escaping his lips. Natsu's hand started reaching out across the bed as if it were looking for something. I backed up until my back was against the wall. Natsu's hand felt my foot and tried to grab it. He's looking for me?! Natsu's body moved closer and grabbed a hold of me. Well shit. He pulled me into a death grip, my face in his chest. I could hardly move. Living with Natsu wasn't always easy but at least I found where I belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

I fluttered to the guild. I wanted to see Natsu because after what happened this morning he suddenly left when I fell back asleep. Once I entered the guild I looked around for Natsu.

"Nat-" I stopped mid sentenced when I saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing. I felt tiny tears fill my eyes. I kinda love Natsu... Well not kinda but do. But seeing them like that makes me know we can never be like that. Natsu and Lisanna stopped and Natsu looked over at me.

"Luc-" I didn't even let him finish. I just flew out of there as fast as I could. "Luce!" Natsu yelled at me. I didn't care, I just kept flying. I was almost at the end of town before I felt a hand grab me and softly slam me against a wall. There was Natsu, looking more enraged then even.

"Natsu let me go!" I tried hard not to sniffle.

"No. Why are you crying?" Natsu furrowed his eyebrows.

"Non of your business! Just let go."

"No." Natsu said stubbornly. I glared at him.

"I'm going home okay." I stated.

"What?! Why?! I thought you loved it here." Natsu raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why? Why do you want me to stay? You want me to stay so I can get in the way of you and Lisanna? I'd rather not thanks. Maybe I shouldn't have talked to you in the first place. Maybe if I just had followed Juvia and Levy back to the village that one day, this would never have happened!" I was trying hard to fight my tears. Natsu glared at me and I felt a tiny bit scared.

"I do not like Lisanna okay! I see her as a sister!"

"That's why you guys were sucking face in the guild. That's what brothers and sisters do." I replied sarcastically.

"Will you listen to me?!" Natsu squeezed me harder. "Lisanna came to me confessing she loved me but before I could respond saying I don't see her like that she kissed me."

"Not buying it. Just let me go!" I squirmed, managing to get my hands out.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Maybe I like you alright! Maybe I had these stupid feelings for you but I knew you wouldn't want a stupid fairy like me okay! It doesn't surprise me that you kissed her!" I managed to get out of Natsu's hand so we were face to face; glaring at each other.

"She kissed me! And really you like me?" Natsu questioned.

"Doesn't matter now." I replied as I flew as fast as I could to escape him.

"Lucy wait! I have to tell you something!" I just ignored him. I was going home. I couldn't face him now. Or ever.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I announced to the village.<p>

"Lucy-san!" A little voice chirped out to me.

"Wendy!" Wendy had long dark blue hair. For some reason all my friends have blue hair. She's a little younger then me but she wears a green dress with grass on the bottom.

"Where have you been Lucy-san?" Wendy asked fluttering over to me.

"With humans. Look Wendy, before you scream or tell my dad can you tell Juvia and Levy I went home. They're in this guild called Fairy Tail. You'll know it by the symbol that looks like a fairy." I instructed. Wendy nodded and slightly trembling.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy's POV<strong>

Okay so Lucy-san told me to go to this Fairy Tail guild. I am soooo nervous! I fluttered into the wild guild shyly, looking for Juvia and Levy.

"Levy? Juvia?" I called out to them. Levy fluttered over to me in confusion and so did Juvia. I looked around at all the humans that were staring at us. This is scary!

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"L-Lucy-san told me to tell you that she went home."

"Oh that's-"

"WHAT?!" A voice roared from inside the guild. I trembled and hid behind Juvia.

"Natsu, calm down." Juvia stated. I seen the human with pink hair walk over to us with a angry mood.

"Where is she?" I'm guessing this Natsu said.

"Natsu she said she was going home." Levy stated.

"I was talking to the little fairy, Levy." The boy pointed at me then making a signal with his finger for me to come. I slowly flutter out shyly, trembling.

"H-hi.." I waved awkwardly and scared for my life. He held out his hand and I flinch; curling into a ball.

"Hi my name is Natsu. I believe yours is Wendy, right?" I nod slightly. I hesitantly grab his index finger and give it a quick shake. "So I heard Luce went back. Can you show me where she is?"

"I-I cant... Luce w-would kill me an-and my village w-would kill me." I stuttered.

"No one would kill you, trust me." Natsu smiled at me.

"O-okay I'll take you to L-Lucy." I fluttered out followed by Natsu. I hope Lucy-san doesn't kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I was sitting on a tree waiting for Wendy to come back. All of a sudden I see everyone fluttering into their huts and screaming something about a human coming. I flutter half way to my hut until I heard that familiar voice call to me.

"Luce." I know the only person who calls me that. I turn and there stands; Natsu staring at me.

"Go away." I grumbled.

"You should know me by now; I never listen." Natsu grins. I try my best not to smile back and keep my glare.

"Wendy brought you here didn't she?"

"S-sorry Lucy-san..." I heard a small voice chirp from behind Natsu. I was about to say more until my father came out.

"Lucy we have to prepare for war! The other tribe is trying to take over our land!" My father looked at Wendy. "Wendy, human. Anyways as I was-" My father paused then looked back at Natsu.

"Hi." Natsu waved. My father glared.

"You brought him here, didn't you?!" My father hissed. "You know what I say about the humans!"

"Yes that they bring destruction and mayhem. Oh and crush our hearts." I mumbled the last part and didn't dare meet Natsu's eyes. Natsu slightly looked down in shame.

"Look I don't have time for this. The other tribe has mages on their side. Even a guild called Sabertooth-"

"Sabertooth." Natsu hissed; interrupting my father. "Sabertooth is our rival."

"Well now. Anyways we have to set up defenses-"

"Let us help you. Rather you like it or not, this is Fairy Tail's fight as well." Natsu crossed his arms.

"Fight along side humans? You're mad." My father looked at my hand then glared at me. "You're one of them!"

"I was but now I'm not." I spat. I heard Natsu growl at me. "What human? What are you growling at?!" I fluttered up to his face with my arms crossed.

"I'm growling at how you just leave and now you're in war and your dad is refusing to let Fairy Tail fight." Natsu spat in my face. "Look I know fairies hate humans but this is our fight too so whether you like it or not, we're fighting the same side." My father flew to us with his thinking face.

"Alright, just this once human." I looked at my dad as if he were crazy.

"You cant be serious?!" I looked at my dad with disbelief.

"I am serious, Lucy." My dad turned to me. "This is war."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

Okay I must say this is awkward. We're all at Fairy Tail and like staring at each other while my father and Erza come up with battle plans. I'm sitting on a table, with Wendy, waiting for them to come up with a plan. Juvia is with Grey, I can tell cause she's sitting on his shoulder. And Levy; she's fluttering by Gajeel.

"S-sorry Lucy-san.." Wendy robbed me of my thoughts. I looked at the small fairy.

"Sorry for what?"

"I-I brought Natsu there when I-I shouldn't ha-have.." Wendy sobbed.

"Aww Wendy, it's okay." I gave her a hug. We were enjoying the moment until Romeo came up to us. I knew everyone in the guild basically.

"Hello! I'm Romeo. I know Lucy, but who are you?" Romeo held out his hand to her. I pushed Wendy closer to him; seeing how shy she was.

"I-I'm W-Wendy..." Wendy took his index finger and gave it a little shake.

"You wanna come with me to get some cake?" Romeo smiled at her. Wendy looked back at me and I just pointed to Romeo as saying 'just go'. Romeo ran to the kitchen followed by Wendy. I smiled at the two.

"Luce." That voice. That man I really didn't want to see.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms and looked up at him.

"Can we talk?"

"No." I replied instantly. "I'm waiting to hear the battle plans or whatever okay." I looked back at the table where my father was. My father and Erza both nodded at each other before looking at everyone else.

"Alright listen up." Erza commanded. "We decided it'd be best if we split up in pairs. One human with one fairy so if a fairy or human decide to attack then we have both ready."

"Do we get to choose who our partner is?" Grey asked.

"Yes." My father stated. I sighed and saw everyone in Fairy Tail choosing fairies. Erza was with the fairy Jellal. I haven't really talked to Jellal but he has blue hair and a red tattoo that covers his right eye. He's in a acorn armor. Most of the guys in our village wear armor made out of forest nuts. I saw Juvia partnering with Grey and Levy was with Gajeel. Even Wendy was with Romeo. I was about to find my partner till I got a bonk on the head which is very annoying. I turned to Natsu with an annoyed look on my face.

"What?!" I glared at him.

"Lets be partners." He sat on the chair at my table.

"You must think I'm crazy if I'd partner up with you. You probably wanna just hurt me again or something." I spat.

"First off who would you go with? Everyone else has partners and second I told you what happened!" Natsu spat back at me.

"Ugh fine! We can be partners but I'm still pissed and we just talk about battle nothing else."

"Got it." Natsu walked over to everyone else while I fluttered beside his shoulder.

"Alright the main pairs are me and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Grey and Juvia, Natsu and Lucy, and Wendy and Romeo. Me and Jellal will set up defenses up by the east forest. Levy and Gajeel will go to the south. Grey and Juvia can go West. Natsu and Lucy go to the north forest and make sure they don't already have defenses up but put some up as well. Wendy and Romeo I want you guys to make some new weapons, alright?" Everyone nodded before going to where they needed to go.

* * *

><p>"Luce." Natsu complained to me for the millionth time.<p>

"What?!" I kept fluttering around the forest looking for anything.

"I'm bored. Why don't we talk about something?" Natsu suggested.

"Remember we only talk about battle and just keep looking."

"What happens after the battle is over?" Natsu stopped me from fluttering away from him so we were face to face.

"Us fairies pretend this never happened and Fairy Tail forgets about us." I stated.

"But what if I don't want too?" Natsu looked so serious.

"Then that sucks."

"Luce." Natsu slightly growled at me. "You cant be serious?! We use to be best friends! Why cant we be like that again?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay!" I yelled at him.

"You cant just tell me you love me then don't expect me to not say something!" Natsu yelled back.

"I know what you're going to say! You're going to say you don't like me like that and I was an idiot for falling for you! I was a even bigger idiot for telling you!" We were growling at each other.

"Or maybe I'd say I love you too!" Natsu hissed. Wait... what?!

"Like that'd happen. Nice joke. Ha ha." Natsu gave me a death glare.

"It's not a joke okay!" What Natsu did next scared me and shocked the shit out of me. He advanced towards me and took me in his fist. I gave him a confused look before he did the unthinkable. He slammed me in his lips. I squeaked out of surprise. He moved back and still had a glare of death.

"W-what was th-that?!" I questioned.

"I kissed you alright?! I love you damn it. You may think you're an idiot for falling for a human but I fell for a fairy."

"Bu-but what about Li-Lisanna?"

"What about her? You seriously thought I loved her?! I explained it to you already." Natsu grinned at me.

"Well-" I started to say until I heard a shooting sound. I looked over to see a electric net coming towards us. Natsu noticed it too and literally tackled me to the ground. It scraped his back and he let out a loud cry.

"Agh! Damn it!" Natsu hissed.

"Are you okay?!" I fluttered out from under him and seen the burn mark in his vest. I knew what I had to do but I don't know if I could. I grabbed a hold of Natsu's back and started fluttering until we were in the sky. If I thought his shirts were heavy... THAT WAS NOTHING! I kept trying so hard not to drop him but considering I'm small and he's like a giant well this didn't go well. I actually managed to make it back to his house and landed him softly before I fell on his back out of breathe.

"You... still okay...?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah.." He just groaned. "I-I cant believe you carried me all the way here."

"What... was I... gonna... do...? Leave you... n-no..." I panted out. Natsu started to stand up so I rolled off him before he totally stood up. Natsu turned to me and picked me up. He brought me in his house and sat at the table. I went to get him a glass of water but when I come back, he didn't have his vest on. I'm trying hard not to look at his abs and just set the water down.

"Thanks." Natsu took the glass and drank some. I fluttered to his back and seen the burn that was scraped and nasty looking. I grabbed a cloth and started dabbing it. He hissed and gripped the table hard.

"Sorry." I kept dabbing then fluttered to get a giant bandage. I wrapped him up which meant fluttering around him so I was kinda dizzy afterwards.

"I wonder what was that to cause me to burn? I am a fire dragon slayer after all." Natsu looked very cute when he's trying to think... STOP THINKING LIKE THAT LUCY!

"I don't know but it must be a new weapon. I think it was an electric of some type." I stated what I saw.

"We should go back there." Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu you need to rest alright? After you take a nap maybe we'll head back out there okay?" I was using the more reasonable way instead of being like Natsu and just jump back out there.

"Will you leave?" Natsu looked at me with those big onyx eyes like a puppy.

"Well I have to report back to my dad-"

"Please, just stay with me."

"Fine." I gave up. Natsu smiled at me and walked into his room. Well not before patting me on the head. I sighed and sat on the table. I probably sat there for 30 minutes.

"So, Natsu told you that he loves you? He's just saying that to make you feel better." A voice said behind me. I whirled around to find the one girl in the guild that has been giving me glares ever since I joined. Lisanna.

"I don't know what he feels." I stated.

"Well once I get rid of you, he'll want me!" Lisanna smirked darkly at me. "Animal soul cat!" Lisanna looked at me with eyes that could kill. Well I'm done for. I felt myself flying across the kitchen and slamming into the wall. I had a huge bruise on my cheek and a large scratch on my arm. I held my arm and tried to flutter up only to be smacked back into the wall.

"L-Lisanna... I-I don't want t-to fight."

"You're weak that's why. You're small, weak, pathetic, and you'll never find love so I'll end you." She pinned me to the wall between her claws. I felt tears in my eyes. "Aww you're crying. I'll make this quick." She lifted her other paw and it came fast towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to come. Well guess this is it. I had a good life or well pretty good. I mean sure I lost my mom at a young age and my dad is kinda controlling but at least I had friends. I was still waiting for the impact. What's taking her so long? She probably wants me to think about my life. I peek open my eyes to see Lisanna's wrist caught in a larger hand. I look up to the owner of the hand and my eyes go wide. Natsu. Natsu wore this really pissed off look.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu hissed. He pushed Lisanna away from me, in which I fell to the floor. "I wake up and I heard what you called her and how stupid are you to do it here? I mean really?! I was sleeping upstairs! Or you didn't know, did you?"

"I-I didn't kn-know." Lisanna stuttered. Natsu stood protectively in front of me. I looked up to the back of his head. I stumble to stand but ended up falling back down anyways. I feel my arm sting and blood trickles down my arm.

"Leave." Natsu growls.

"B-but Natsu-" Natsu's fist engulfs in flames. I'm a little more scared of Natsu right now.

"I said leave. You come in my home, you break my things, you hurt Luce, what do you want me to do?! If you don't leave in the next minute I will treat you like an enemy and personal throw you out!" Natsu's other fist engulfs in flames too. Lisanna turned to normal and walked out with death in her eyes. I stumbled to get up again but when I fell Natsu's hand caught me and started to lift me up. When he brought me up to his face I tried to hide the bruise on my face with my hand but the scratch on my arm was harder to hide.

"N-Natsu it's oka-"

"Move your hand." Natsu ordered.

"W-what?"

"I said move your hand." Natsu's eyes made me scared of him more so I did as I was told. The huge bruise on my cheek was greenish and blackish. "Can I ask why you didn't yell for me?" Natsu growled at me. I gulped.

"W-well you we-were sleeping and I-I didn't wa-want to wake you.." I stuttered out. That seemed to make him growl more.

"You idiot! You could have called me, I'd rather be woken up then you flippin dying!" Natsu moved his thumb and rested it on the bruise. I flinched, hissing in pain. Natsu started rubbing little circles on the bruise gently. "Does this hurt?"

"A-a little.."

"Lets go get some healing cream, okay? Next time can you call me down? You could have died, Luce. And what pissed me off the most was you sat there and closed your eyes, ready to die instead of yelling for me."

"We-well I didn't w-want to be one o-of those girls who expected t-the guy t-to save her.." I stuttered.

"I don't care! Next time call me, okay?!"

"O-okay."

"Good now I'll get the cream." Natsu sat me down on his bed and left the room. I sat there holding my arm and trying to ignore the throbbing pain of my arm and my back. Natsu came back with a first aid kit. Natsu first took a normal sized band-aid for humans but it looked like a giant band-aid to me and took off the wrapping. He carefully rubbed my arm first before wrapping the band-aid around it. I was surprised since he was so big and I was like so tiny. Next he took some cream on his index finger and started rubbing my bruise. I hissed and tried to move away from his finger but his other hand kept me in place. Once he was done, he looked down at me before leaning forward. I gave him a confused look until I felt something warm and soft press at the top of my head. My eyes widen in shock and horror when I realized Natsu gave me a peck on the head. Natsu smiled down at me before ruffling my hair with his index finger and walking out to put the first aid kit away. I looked back at my wings and noticed one was a little crippled. I tried to move it but I felt a pain in my back. I couldn't fly... I couldn't fly! I think the best would be if I just slept it off. I jumped from Natsu's bed and started walking towards his door. It just so happens Natsu was coming back in as well.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to rest on the couch." I tried to walk past him but he placed his foot in my way.

"You can lay in my bed." Natsu scooped me up in his hand and walked back towards his bed.

"I-I'm fine really." Natsu just ignored me and laid down on the bed with me in his arms.

"I missed this." Natsu said softly.

"R-really? Why?"

"Because I love you, weirdo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up in a very tight embrace from a certain dragon slayer. He has like a death grip! I tried to flutter out of his arms but I felt a pain serge up my back making me gasp. Natsu's eyes shot open and he looked down at me.

"You okay? Anything happen?" Natsu then wore a devilish smirk. "Want me to kiss it better~?" And now he had to be a pervert.. Great..

"N-no it's just I cant fly. I tried but I felt pain. It was like a pinching pain." I groaned. Natsu moved me so he was staring at my back. I feel as if his eyes were just staring at my ass. Natsu rubbed my crippled wing making me hiss in pain. His thumb stopped touching it and he turned me to face him.

"Guess that throw to the wall really got you good, huh?" Natsu rubbed my cheek with his thumb; making me all fluttery inside. I cant feel like this for him! He liked Lisanna and he probably still does even though he kicked her out.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. Natsu brought me up to his face and kissed my forehead/ head. My eyes grew wide, again... He kisses me even though I'm small? Why?!

"We better head back before people wonder where we are." Natsu stated. He moved me to his shoulder and grabbed his scarf. Natsu's back seems to heal well also. Natsu stepped out of his house and bolted all the way to the guild.

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" My father hissed at me. "What happened to you?! Did that human do this to you?!" Me and my father were away from people. We were behind this wall thing but the door was right beside us.<p>

"N-no dad.. He actually saved me. Kinda surprised me actually." I stated. My father looked me up and down.

"He saved you?" I nodded. "So you forgave him?" I stood there thinking about it. He never really said sorry.

"No, I haven't. He thinks just cause he saved me everything is alright but it still hurt me and stuff. Plus dad he didn't even say sorry." My dad understood; it seemed like.

"Okay. I just don't want you getting hurt. Now head out." My father fluttered away and out the door. I just sighed; about to follow until I heard his voice.

"Luce." I turned around to see Natsu standing there with his arms crossed.

"H-how long have you been s-standing there?" I stared him dead in the eyes.

"Long enough. Look, I'm sorry. But I have explained myself before." Natsu gave me a small glare. I glared back. "I thought we were okay now."

"You didn't even say sorry before! Look, I know you probably like Lisanna-"

"I kissed you goddamn it! Why do you think I like Lisanna still?!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S A HUMAN AND I'M A FAIRY!" I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes. Natsu moved his thumb to rub my cheek. "Don't t-touch me!" I moved back and his hand stopped where I use to be. "Lets just stop talking and focus on war." I walked to the door.

"Luce-" Was all I heard before running out the door.

* * *

><p>"We need battle plans, fast. Sabertooth is on their way and they probably have something extreme." Erza explained. I was sitting on a table with a healing wrap wrapped around my back and stomach. I noticed Natsu kept looking at me from time to time.<p>

"We could just go on an all out assault." Jellal suggested, fluttering by Erza.

"Lucy do you have any thoughts?" My father looked at me. I froze. Everyone looked at me. The one pair of eyes that bothered me most was Natsu's. "Please Lucy, you're the best at this. You're basically Commander." I groaned.

"I cant fly dad let alone be any help in this. But if I was leading I'd say get some forces in the front to keep the enemy on those targets. We have two other small groups move in from behind and attack the enemy within. I heard they had a big cannon that could blast alot. Take out it, we basically wipe out the rest." I stated with a poker face. Everyone kinda just stared at me as if I was crazy.

"How do we take it out?" Grey asked me.

"Well as much as I heard, there's this tube that sticks out the side that allows a fairy to be only able to fit through. But once in, it's basically a death sentence. Once you shoot the core it'll explode and explode anyone with the Sabertooth or allied with them to bits. I'll sacrifice to end this war." I stated casually. I heard gasps and I could just feel the heat radiating off Natsu from across the room.

"But you cant fly. One who could fly might make it out but you cant." My dad said.

"I know. But I'd rather die then let someone else take the fall. I can try to make it out there by pushing myself with flying. All I can do is try. I know if I fly I'll feel instant pain that hurts too much to bare but I'll do it for our village and... Fairy Tail."

"Then it's decided. Lucy, you're with squadron two. Squadron one is what Sabertooth will focus on. Squadron three will be attacking the left side within while squadron two attacks right. How should we decide who's in who?" Erza demanded.

"I'll be in squadron two." Natsu announced. Oh no...

"I'll join squadron two too with Juvia." Grey also announced.

"So two humans, and two fairies? Who'll be squadron three?" Erza asked the rest.

"I'll join squadron three with shrimp." Gajeel grunted. Shrimp? Ohhhh, Levy. I saw Gajeel walk over to where squadron three was suppose to be with Levy. I also noticed Grey, Natsu, and Juvia were by me.

"Me and Wendy will!" Romeo declared. I noticed Wendy's cheeks turn red and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright. So squadron two is Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Juvia. Squadron three is Gajeel, Levy, Wendy and Romeo. Everyone else is on squadron one. Move out!" Erza ordered. I stood up to get walking until Juvia fluttered down to me.

"Lucy do you need help? Juvia can carry you to where we're going." Juvia suggested.

"Oh I couldn't possibly allow you Juvia! I'm heavy and I'd hurt you." I smiled and started walking.

"But wont you get left behind? When Juvia walks, she cant keep up to Grey-sama so Juvia doesn't think you can keep up." Juvia stated.

"Then what do we do?"

* * *

><p>"This is not what I had in mind!" I groaned. Right now I was sitting on Natsu's shoulder while they walked to where they were going.<p>

"At least you don't need to fly." Juvia called out to me.

"You're sitting on Grey's shoulder!" I called back. Juvia smiled as if she had a good dream and hugged Grey's neck tightly. I sweat dropped at the scene. I fell back so I was laying across Natsu's shoulder and my face was closer to his then my feet.

"Hi." I gasped at the sudden voice. Tilting my head back, I saw Natsu looking at me, I just stared at him with a straight face.

"Hi." We just stared at each other. And stared. And stared...

"How are you?"

"Fine." Stare.

"Are you really going to go through with destroying that cannon?" Natsu asked.

"Well yeah." I stated. Natsu looked ahead for a second then looked back at me.

"Why would you do that?! You wont be able to make it out!" Natsu yelled at me which I jolted up too. I rubbed my ears and groaned.

"Relax, will ya? I'll stop by this old place I use to go to as a kid. I always broke my wings before and this lady had always gave me this cream that literally worked in seconds." I stated. I seen Natsu relax more.

"So your dad never knew about you breaking your wings?" Natsu question.

"Well yeah. I'd have my head cut off if he did." I said.

* * *

><p>"Breaking your wings again, Lucy?" The lady said to me. She gave a little laugh. Just so we're clear... she's a fairy. She took out some cream and fluttered up to me. I was now sitting on a table with Grey, Natsu and Juvia behind me.<p>

"You know it. I am always in trouble." I laughed with her.

"You're just as adventurous as your mom." I let a small smile grace my lips. "But a whole lot stupid."

"THANK YOU!" I faked hurt.

"I mean, you seriously teamed up with humans? Not bad looking if I say so myself..." She muttered to me. I couldn't help but nod. She then rubbed the cream on my wings, in which my wings glowed.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"Anytime! Now remember, no flying for 30 minutes. Understood?"

"Aye!" I nodded. I stood up and walked over to Grey and Natsu. Natsu held his hand out to me and I didn't really have a choice but climb on it. He sat me on his shoulder and we walked out. Pretty easy. I just sat there really quiet. I was riding on Natsu's right shoulder so it was alright. When I noticed Grey and Juvia were a bit ahead of us I was about to tell Natsu we should hurry up but then he turned to me. I just stared straight ahead, feeling his eyes on me. That's when he did the unthinkable. He kissed the left side of the top of my head. My eyes went wide and I grunted, falling a bit to my right but not completely over. When he backed up I looked at him in confusion.

"I just wanted to say sorry, again." Natsu said simply. I decided that I should just forgive him. I mean, it's only hurting me and I shouldn't have been jealous. We weren't even dating and I got mad.

"It's fine." I stated. Natsu smiled so big that I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"Thanks Luce! I'm glad you finally forgave me!" Natsu picked me up and gave me a really tight hug.

"O-okay okay! L-let go no-now.." I gasped out. I felt him move me back to his shoulder and he smiled. I smiled back.

"Now come on. We have a war to win!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's POV**

Okay so everyone was in the middle of battle. I could fly again though Yay! I fluttered up to see Natsu getting slammed into a tree by one of the Sabertooth members. I fluttered behind the mage and shot him in the neck, instantly the male went down.

"You okay?" I asked Natsu.

"Yeah. Thanks." Natsu stood up. I was about to talk more but then I felt another fairy tackle me into a tree.

"Miss me, Lucy?" The fairy hissed.

"Lilly?" I hissed back.

"You know it. Long time no see. Remember when I tried to kill everyone important to you? I actually managed to kill the person most important to you." Lilly laughed. I growled and shoved her off. We fluttered in a circle, my hands were glowing yellow while hers were glowing green. We started throwing punches and dodging. I punched Lilly across the face before she threw me into Natsu's chest.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?!" I was face flat against Natsu's chest... Well this is awkward.

"What? Haven't you seen your boyfriend's abs before? I mean, he's wearing a vest right now." Lilly laughed. I heard Natsu growl from my position. I pushed myself up and fluttered towards Lilly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I sneered.

"Why not, little Lucy? He's actually really hot. Maybe after our fight, I'll take him for myself." I felt dark energy flow through me. I was pissed. "Jealous? I didn't know the great Lucy could get Jealous." Lilly laughed evilly.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" I blasted a giant yellow blast before she could even blink. Her back slammed into a tree and she fell unconscious. I was breathing hard, anger was still in my veins. Natsu stood beside me and I didn't even wanna look at his face. I knew the smirk was there, his amused face would bore through my soul. Ugh! I swear I wasn't jealous...

"Hmm, remind me not to get you jealous." Natsu teased. I glared at him with as much anger as I could muster.

"I wasn't jealous!" I growled under my breathe.

"Well good. You don't have a reason to be." Natsu kissed the side of my face, making my heart flutter.

"W-whatever. I still wasn't jealous." I fluttered ahead, seeing the cannon come into view.

"I say you were~ It's okay, I wouldn't date her anyways. I got my eye on another fairy." I just glared at him again. He wont let it go that I wasn't jealous! Maybe I went over the top... But Lilly is my rival. Once we were standing in front of the cannon, I looked back to see all the violence happening. People screaming out of anger and hatred. Blood shed for no reason. I looked back at the cannon to see the opening I knew about. Natsu stood in front of me with a... sad? expression.

"Well guess this is it. It was nice knowing ya Natsu." I said sadly. I started fluttering towards the cannon only to be brought back in a warm embrace.

"Promise me, you'll make it out." Natsu whispered. He turned me around and sat me in his hand. We stared at one another and I seen the tears forming in his eyes.

"Aww, Natsu." I seen the tears rolling down his cheeks. I fluttered up to his face and started wiping his fallen tears. "You're okay. You're okay." I whispered to him. Natsu had more tears forming in his eyes.

"P-please don't do it." Natsu sobbed. I felt as if my heart tore in two pieces.

"I-I have too, Natsu." I kept wiping his tears with my tiny hands. "Don't cry. Or I'll start c-crying." I felt tears form in my eyes now. Natsu brought my face to his lips and I felt as if he was trying to suck my face off.

"I know you'll make it. I-I believe in you." I smiled even though tears were running down my face. I fluttered and gave him a shy kiss on the cheek. "Oh God. You're going to make me full out bawl." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then I guess, see ya later?" I leaned my tiny forehead on his and wrapped my arms around his forehead, kinda like giving his face a hug.

"See ya later." Natsu sniffled. I nodded and fluttered up. I knew I probably wasn't going to make it out. I looked down at Natsu to see he was in a heated battle with a Sabertooth member. The guy had blonde hair and I think I know him from somewhere. If I remember right, his name is Sting. Natsu got pinned by Sting and I knew I needed to act fast. Destroy the cannon, it wipes out all of Sabertooth. I flew through the tiny opening and flew as fast as I could. I finally reached the center. Right there, was a giant crystal ball that shined blue. I blasted two of my golden beams and that's when I started flying out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Natsu was pinned down against the ground by Sting.

"Well little fairy, looks as if your time is up!" Sting declared.

"You... think... so?" Natsu coughed out.

"I know so. LIGHT DRAGON'S RO-" Sting randomly passed out. Natsu looked almost shocked, until he seen the cannon starting to explode. Every Sabertooth member passed out, or well, died. They shimmered into dust and just blew away in the breeze. The cannon exploded into millions of parts. Natsu looked out and seen everyone cheering and celebrating. Natsu looked around for Lucy but seen she wasn't there. Natsu fell to his knees and couldn't help but cry. Everyone's cheering stopped, seeing the dragon slayer crying his eyes out in front of the exploded cannon.

"Natsu? You okay?" Erza came up behind him.

"L-L-L-Lucy..." Was all he could mutter through sobs.

"It's going to be okay." Grey came up to them. Juvia and Levy hugged one another, crying. The mode changed from celebrating to depressed.

"We will worship her in winning this battle." Erza looked down.

"Lu-chan.." Levy sobbed, hugging Juvia.

"Juvia will never forget Lucy." Juvia added.

"Why... is... everyone... depressed?... We should... be... c-celebrating..." A voice panted out. Natsu's eyes widen. He looked at the sound of the voice. There stood, the little fairy. She had burn marks every where and could barely stand. Natsu ran over to her and quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly to his chest. Lucy was too weak to fight it and just had to let it happen.

"Idiot. Don't scare me like that again!" Natsu sobbed, holding Lucy up to his face. Lucy had a tiny smile form her lips.

"I'll... try... not... too..." Lucy panted out.

"Stop talking! You're going to pass out!" Natsu scowled. Lucy let out a little giggle, before slowly drifting off to sleep. Natsu smiled before giving her head a light kiss and rubbing his thumb on her little cheek.

"Lets celebrate!" Someone cheered, along with others.

* * *

><p>"To winning the battle and taking out Sabertooth." Erza held up and glass and everyone else did the same. Natsu smiled, holding up his glass. "And to Lucy! For destroying the cannon!" Cheers were heard throughout the guild. Natsu looked around and couldn't seem to find the little blonde fairy anywhere. That was until he saw her outside, standing on the fence that was on the balcony of the guild. Natsu excused himself from people who wanted to talk. Lucy was wrapped up in band aids. Her chest was wrapped and so was her right lower arm. Lucy just stared at the stars, unaware of Natsu's presence.<p>

"Why are you out here? You should be in there partying, hero." Natsu smirked. Lucy flinched before turning around.

"Oh, it's you. I don't know. I mean, what happens now?" Lucy and Natsu stared at one another.

"What do you mean?" Natsu approached Lucy until he was right in front of her. He sat on the ground where Lucy fluttered up to his face.

"I mean how it sounds. I go back to my village because my dad knows I'm here and you live on." Lucy sighed.

"What do you mean go back to your village?! Why not stay here?! Don't you love Fairy Tail?"

"Of course I love Fairy Tail and other people... But all the fairies are heading back to the village tomorrow."

"You love me, don't you?! Then why would you leave me?!" Natsu cried.

"Of course I love you! I love you so damn much... I just don't know what to do!" Lucy made her way to fluttering past him before she was stopped by his hand.

"At least, stay at my house. Just one more time." Natsu practically begged. Lucy felt broken.

"Natsu... I need to tell you something..." Lucy muttered.

"What is it?" Natsu tilted his head in curiosity.

"I heard rumors about this place where you can get this special water. It's located in the mountains far from here. A cave is there where it's easy to get lost. If a fairy drinks the water, I heard they can change from human to fairy. I don't know if it's true or not." Lucy stated. She seen Natsu's face shift from confusion to determination.

"We're going to find that and see if it's real. Bring your fairy friends and I'll bring metal head and ice princess along as well." Natsu grinned.

"R-really?"

"All we can do is try."


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

"Are we there yet?" I complained. So far we were hours from Magnolia and I felt as if we should give up now. So we had a group coming to see if this water stuff worked. I was already tired but at least I was fully healed. The group consisted of me, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Grey, Erza, and Jellal. I didn't tell my dad because I knew he'd be against it. I just told him the fairies and I were just going for a hike. Wasn't technically lying but oh well.

"We barely left Magnolia. Have a little bit of hope, Luce." Natsu deadpanned at me. I was laying across Natsu's shoulder, one arm laid over my eyes while the other swung lazily over his shoulder.

"Can we give up then?" I asked. I know it was my idea to look for this stuff but I didn't know it'd be this boring!

"No." Everyone stated.

"Okay how about I give up. I don't even think there is water stuff." I stated.

"Lucy you aren't even walking. You're fine." Erza pointed out.

"I'm just really bored. Maybe we should just give up-"

"Luce, just imagine being able to turn human. You could join us on many adventures! Plus you and I can do stuff~" Natsu whispered the last part for only me to here.

"I-I-I-" I was at a loose for words. I sat up and stared at Natsu, he turned his head towards me. That's when I quickly turned away and stared straight ahead. "B-but-"

"Imagine the things we could do." Natsu whispered in my ear, his breath tickling the side of my face. His lips brushed off the side of my face seductively, making me nearly jump off his shoulder. My cheeks heated up and I quickly turned away, crossing my arms.

"W-whatever..." I mumbled, trying to hide my blush. That's when I felt Natsu rub my head with his finger, messing my hair. "Stop it! I-I swear... ah!" I curled my hands into fists and bit down on my bottom lip. Why the hell was I about to moan?! I didn't even wanna look at Natsu to know he was wearing a smirk.

"Were you about to moan?" Natsu teased me. I smacked his cheek with my tiny hand.

"No... Stop thinking stuff like that!" I crossed my arms again and sat there with an angry look on my face.

"Stop being so serious, weirdo." Natsu chuckled.

"Shut up or I'll switch to a better shoulder. Or better yet, fly by myself." I grumbled.

"You ain't getting a better shoulder then me." Natsu praised.

"Annnnd I'll just fly now." I fluttered up and flew a little bit ahead of everyone else. I just really wanted to find this stuff and go home.

* * *

><p>I flew along the side of the mountain. It was dark and I used my hand while the other pixies used their hands for light.<p>

"Luce~" I squealed really loudly when I felt Natsu's breath right behind me.

"What the hell?! Would you not?! I-I'm scared of the dark..." I admit.

"Aww~ What else are you scared of?" Natsu asked.

"Well lightning storms and... humans." I said shamefully.

"You're still scared of humans?" Natsu asked.

"Well when I can turn human then I can fight against them. I kinda wanna get even." I cracked my hands with a pissed off expression. I wanted humans to pay for all the shit they did to us fairies!

"So you think two wrongs make a right?" Natsu's comment made me glare at him. Anger bubbled deep in the pit of my stomach.

"If your village burned and you lost a loved one because of humans, you'd do the same." I hissed lowly. I saw Natsu's look changed from taken back to serious.

"So getting revenge on humans will change everything? Don't be so low."

"LOW?! YOU CALL ME LOW?!" I fluttered in front of him, my hands glowing and I was breathing heavily. "YOUR. KIND. TRIED. TO. KILL. US!" I punched him with my tiny fists for each words. I saw everyone looking at us weirdly but I didn't care. "YOUR. KIND. BURNED. MY. VILLAGE! KILLED. MY. SISTER. AND. MOTHER! BULLY. US. AROUND! AND. YOU. CALL. US. LOW?! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I was venting so much. I was beyond pissed. I watched how Natsu just took my punches to his cheek, staring at me with half lidded eyes. That look pissed me off more.

"Luce, enough." Natsu grabbed the back of my wings and dangled me in front of his face.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I squirmed, my anger still there.

"Why are you blaming all humans when only some did that to you?!" Natsu growled.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL EVIL!" There was silence. I was gasping, feeling limb.

"Lu-chan. We all know how you felt that day in the village. But taking it out on Natsu is not okay." Levy said from beside Gajeel.

"Levy, I remember the day we met him that you wanted to go back to the village and was the most scared of him! Humans are devils above ground! I shouldn't have tried looking for this stupid shit in the mountains!" I clenched my fists until they were white.

"It's too late to go back now." Juvia stated. I sighed in a frustrated tone, knowing she was right.

"We all just need a good night's sleep to calm down." Jellal said calmly. I squirmed again to get out of Natsu's hold, wanting nothing to do with him. Finally Natsu had let me go so I flew ahead of everyone, lighting the way.

* * *

><p>We found a cave shortly after but my anger was there. Everyone was all snuggled up against the cave walls while I was sitting outside, staring at the stars.<p>

"Hi mom. Hi Michelle. I just want you guys to know, I miss you alot. Dad's changed alot and the village seems to be doing better. I wish you were here with me. Michelle, I remember what you said to me before you died. You said 'I'll always love you sissy'. I'll always love you too sissy. And mom, you told me you were proud of me always." I was crying non stop now. "Come back! Please come back!" I cried to the sky, hiding in my knees. Two stars twinkled and I gave a small smile, tears running down my cheeks like a river. I froze when I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a built chest.

"Luce." _His_ voice made a tiny spark of anger flood back in me.

"L-let go." I basically begged.

"No." If anything, Natsu's hold grew tighter.

"Let go!" I cried out. Natsu sat me in his hand and held me up to his face.

"Look at you. Ruining your pretty face with tears." Natsu said softly.

"St-stop it." I avoided his gaze but staring down at my hands.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your mom and sister but doing the same things to innocent humans isn't right either." Natsu rubbed my head which seemed to slightly annoy me.

"Don't touch me." I grumbled.

"You always seem so mad at me when I try not to do anything wrong." Natsu stated. "I mean, I'm going through a mountain for you just to find this water to turn you human." I guess Natsu has a point. I sighed and laid in his hand, staring at the stars.

"I'm sorry." I turned over and hugged Natsu's thumb. "I guess I'm just emotional at the moment."

"It's cool. I understand." Natsu spoke softly. "I was trained by a dragon that I considered my dad. But he disappeared long ago. His name is Igneel."

"Oh Igneel! I sometimes visit him every now and again." I shrugged and that's when I felt Natsu tense. I sat up and stared at him when he had a weird look in his eyes.

"You know where Igneel is?!" Ah shit... I forgot that Igneel said something about not mentioning where he is to his son.

"Uhhh no..." I twirled my fingers together and faked a yawn. "Well look at the time. I'm reeeeeally tired and we have a long walk ahead of us."

"You. Know. Where. Igneel. Is." Natsu said lowly. I gulped, not sure how to answer.

"Night!" I quickly fluttered back in the cave and laid beside Levy. I hope he wont ask about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I tried keeping my distance from Natsu so far. We were walking along the side of the mountain. I knew he wanted to get close to me to ask questions about last night.<p>

"Anybody know where in hell's name we're going?!" Gajeel yelled on the side of a mountain.

"Shut up before you start-" Levy started until the rumbling of snow and ice filled everyone's ears. Oh my God!

"What do we d-" Natsu started before a giant ice block completely swept him away. Once again, OH MY GOD!

"Natsu!" I yelled for him, seeing how his motion sickness was taking affect.

"Everyone against the wall!" Erza demanded. I looked back out at Natsu and back at everyone who against the wall.

"Screw it." I grumbled and flew down the side, trying to catch up to him and the ice.

"LUCY!" I heard the others yell for me but I didn't stop. I felt small ice pieces fly up and scratch me a bit. One scratch on my cheek and one on my right arm. I felt the trickle of blood fly down my body but at the moment, I didn't care.

"Natsu! Natsu! Can you hear me?!" I flew as fast as I could, not caring if I died to save him.

"Lu...ce." I heard Natsu's voice. I then saw it. There he was, laying on his back with a face so green.

"Natsu!" I flew up to it and barely managed to land on the moving piece of ice. "Natsu! It's me! You gotta get up!" I pushed a little on his side but I couldn't move him.

"Get... out of... h-here." Natsu tried to get me away but I wasn't leaving him here.

"No way! We live together or we die together!" I jumped on his chest to see the path ahead. All I could say was it looked bumpy. I cracked my hands and made them glow. I knew it was my job to stir this thing, considering Natsu was practically dead under me. I seen a ice shard sticking up from the ground and before I could think, I shot it. It blew like a million pieces. One piece slapped me, knocking me off Natsu's chest and dangling off the side. Just my luck.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu gave me a pitiful look. I just kicked up and used my wings for a little help to get back up.

"I'm okay. See! I'm fine." I knew I was really cold and had scratches with blood but other then that, perfectly fine. The wind picked up, pushing the snow more. I swear if I live through this, I'm going to hurt Gajeel so bad.

"Lu-chan!" Levy's voice came to me. Why am I hearing Levy? I looked up to see Levy, Juvia, Jellal and Wendy.

"Guys! I gotta get Natsu out of here!" I yelled to them.

"That's why we're here!" Juvia yelled back. All of them were flying down towards us.

"We all carry him back?" Wendy asked. We all looked at one another before just deciding that's all we can do. We managed to flip Natsu over on his stomach, Wendy shooting ice flying towards us from every now and again.

"Ready?" Jellal asked, all of us on his back. "One... Two... Three!" We all flew up, carrying the heavy Dragon Slayer. That's when we all headed back.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, you okay?" Erza asked, inspecting Natsu. I just stood on the side of the cave, trying to get the dried up blood off my cheek and my arm.<p>

"Yeah, Erza. I'm okay." Natsu responded, looking over at me.

"Levy, can you bring me the first aid kit or something?" I asked. I lifted my arm but cringed at the pain I felt through it.

"Sure, Lu-chan!" Levy fluttered over to the first aid kit and flew back over to me. I grabbed some stuff I needed and started to treat my injuries. The arm was easy. The cheek was a different story.

"Does anyone got a mirror?" I asked.

"Need help?" Natsu asked. I looked at him and just quietly shook my head softly for no. I guess Natsu didn't get the memo or he didn't care, he just grabbed a cloth and gripped me with the other hand. Natsu rubbed my cheek gentle, as if it were to break. I just watched him from within his hand as he worked on my cheek.

"Thanks but you don't need to." I mumbled. Natsu just smiled and continued wiping my cheek. Once he was done, he brought me up to his lips, kissing my cheek softly.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you more then I can ever return." Natsu gave me a cute grin and I couldn't help but let a small smile trace my lips. "In most fairy tales, the guys saves the girl. So far, you've been saving me." Natsu chuckled.

"N-not like I-I had a choice..." I mumbled.

"Oh please! You wanted to save me, admit it! A normal person wouldn't fly down the side of an avalanche to save someone because they 'didn't have a choice'." Natsu smirked.

"W-well we just needed you alive!"

"We?" Natsu wore a smug smirk, watching me struggle to not embarrass myself. I sometimes hate this jerk.

"S-shut up..." I muttered.

"Aww come on! You know you love me!"

"Nope!"

"Yup!"

"Nope!"

"I think you earned yourself kisses~"

"Don't even think about it- KAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait for the update! <strong>

**I'm trying to finish this story since having four chapter books is hard! D: Hope you enjoyed. I tried. xD**

**Don't forget to check out my poll! It's about seeing what you guys want me to write about next. It'll be a long one-shot but a long one like "Heart Aflame" type long. Check it out! :) **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~XoKris10oX~ **


End file.
